


Angel Mix Vol 2

by moshpitthecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel learning to cope, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluffy, Human Castiel, M/M, Mushy, Music, Sam Ships It, dean is a romantic, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshpitthecat/pseuds/moshpitthecat
Summary: Since Cas had become newly human he had discovered a love for music.  Any music. All music. The benefit of having Metatron downloading the entirety of pop culture into his memory meant he had a vast knowledge of music, however it was an whole new experience to actually listen to it.





	1. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short squishy musically inspired Destiel. :)

Since Cas had become newly human he had discovered a love for music.  Any music. All music. The benefit of having Metatron downloading the entirety of pop culture into his memory meant he had a vast knowledge of music, however it was an whole new experience to actually listen to it. 

"Hey, Cas. Sam and I got you a gift. Since it's like your first birthday." Dean nervously fumbled with a package behind his back as Cas munched on a pb and j in the bunker's library, pouring over an old tome. 

Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dean, there have been a melenia of anniversaries since my creation. I do not understand the significance of this date." 

Dean sighed. "Look, you've officially been a human for a year. And I know, it's not something to celebrate, but I, well really Sammy and I are proud of you, so look, it's noting special." Dean held out the small brown paper package. Cas took it, his curiosity quelling any rebuttal he was going to make.

It was an iPod. A small square device with a wheel in the center and a small screen. "Uhm. Thank you Dean. Although I have to admit, I don't really know what I am supposed to do with this. I already own a cell phone. I do not need a second one."

"No, look it's an ipod. It's for music. You can load whatever you want onto it and listen to it whenever you want. I got you a classic ipod because no matter what Sam will tell you, the classics work better, they seem to hold more and are sturdier, made with metal parts. We loaded some music on it. Mostly Sam did that, I helped pick some music I thought you'd like. If you want more Sam can help. There are some headphones with it, they are kinda cheep, we can take you shopping for some nice ones whenever you want." Dean was rambling. Cas smiled brightly, a smile that reached his eyes, something Dean hadn't seen in months. Dean beamed. 

"Thank you Dean. This is a very thoughtful gift." Cas said sincerely making Dean's face flush. 

"Here, if you plug in the headphones, like this, and go to this menu here, we made a couple playlists for you. If you want to make your own Sam can show you on the computer." Cas was sure he'd have many more questions but was happy to have the basics. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and clamped a hand on Cas' shoulder. "I'll leave you to it. Check out my Playlist, got some classics you should enjoy." 

Cas was engrossed in the device. There were 2 playlists listed. The first one was called "Angel's mix-tape" which was obviously Dean's creation. The first few songs Cas listened to were too loud and fast paced for cas' immediate liking, but after a few listens he understood why Dean had chose them. It was more about the emotion they pulled than the actual composition of the music. The Playlist contained mostly classic rock and a few acoustic songs in the mix. Cas smiled at the thought of Dean making a perfect Playlist for him, making sure all the 'good ones' were included.

The second Playlist was called 'Sam's go-to list' it was a softer playlist, one which Cas liked, the music was more instrumental and had several 'pop songs' included. Both playlists reflected the boys temperaments perfectly and Cas felt like he had a glimpse into a very private side of the Winchesters. 

Cas slowly figured out his favorites from each list and some others that he found on his own and with some help from Sam was able to create his own Playlist.


	2. Happiness is a Simple Thing

It was a normal sight now to see the former angel glued to a pair of overear headphones no matter where he happened to be. Tapping a foot or drumming fingers absent-mindedly as he ate breakfast, helped research or even as they drove from a grocery run. Every few weeks one of the brothers would help him load some new music onto the device and by this point he had almost filled the memory with every type of music imaginable. Tribal music, monk chants, spoken word, celtic bagpipes, classic rock, musicals and several top 20 pop hits (much to Dean's dismay). Any music Cas could get a hold of ended up on his ipod.

Dean was pleased his gift had gone over so well. Sam shook his head. "If I knew that was all it took to pull the poor guy out of his slump I would have given him my ipod years ago." Sam had said one afternoon as the brothers watched Cas dance in his own world as he washed the dished from their lunch research break. Dean just watched in contented fondness. 

"Yo Sammy. Can you help me with something?" Dean tried to sound non-committal as his cheeks flushed and betrayed him. Sam quirked an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Sure man, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I want to make another Playlist for Cas."

"Dean, you know how to do that, I don't know why you need my help." Dean's face flushed deeper as he looked at his feet.

"No man. I want to make a special one. Like mix-tape style. I wanted to record a couple songs and.. And you know, you listen to a lot of girly music, so I figured you could help me. It's cool though. I.. it's probably a stupid idea. He probably wouldn't understand it. Just forget it." Dean mumbled and sighed loudly sitting down at the table lifting the book he had been flipping through to hide his face. He waited for Sam's mocking response. When he didn't get one he lowered the book again. Sam was staring with a skeptical but contemplating bitch-face.

"Dean."

"No, just forget I asked Man. It was a stupid idea." 

"Dean, I can help. Under one circumstance."

"What?"

"You admit out loud, to my face, right this moment, that you are in love with Cas. No bullshit. Chick-flick moment. Right now."

"Oh come on Sam. It's not like that. I just thought it'd be something he hadn't heard. And he's my best friend and seeing him so happy with that, I just. Alright. Fine. Yes, okay. Are you happy?" Dean glared at a droplet of water on the table hoping to vaporize it under his gaze.

"Say it. I won't help you until you say it."

"Fuck Sam. Alright. I am..uhh... I have feelings... okay.. it's not all platonic... I care about him. Shut up Samantha. Help me or not?" Dean sighed defeated.

Sam beamed and smiled so wide Dean though his face would split in half. "Of course Dean."

"Okay. So I have a few songs I have been practicing."


	3. The Project

Dean was nervous. He had uploaded his custom list to Cas' ipod after the former angel had fallen asleep on the couch one afternoon. I wouldn't be long until he discovered it. Dean's stomach twisted in knots. Sam had made himself scarce sensing Dean was about to implode. There had been several times when Dean had almost taken the ipod back and deleted the playlist.  Dean couldn't sit still any longer. He went out to the garage and began tuning up his baby. 

The perfect distraction. He was half way through checking the belts on the engine when he was suddenly aware of eyes watching him. He dropped the tool in his hands and stood up quickly smacking his head on the hood of the car. "Fuck! Ouch. Shit Cas, warn a guy." He retrieved the tool and turned to face Cas. The angel didn't respond but stared at Dean with a concerned look on his face. "What's up man? You look as if somebody just shot your dog." Dean nervously wiped his hands on a rag to break the eye contact between them.

Cas held up his ipod. "Did you make me a new playlist?" He asked the question almost shyly. Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Dean?" 

Dean nodded. "What do you think?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cas licked his lips and bit the lower one.

"You made this for me? As in your voice?"

"Yeah, I mean I played the guitar too. I noticed you liked the more acoustical type, so I thought I'd give you some new stuff to check out. I mean, it's not that good. We didn't really have a proper recording set up and I had only practiced a couple times and I was super nervous." Dean couldn't meet the blue eyes staring so warmly at him. Cas closed the distance between them.

"It's beautiful. I love them. Thank you Dean." Cas' body was close enough that Dean could feel the heat rising off the other man's skin. Dean licked his lips nervously. Cas stared up at Dean through his thick lashes, his eyes damply glistening. "I don't think I have heard anything as beautiful since I heard your soul cry out to me from the pits of hell." Cas whispered the words so quietly Dean wasn't sure if he was meant to hear them. His heart raced wildly. Cas laid a hand over it. 

Cas' presence was intoxicating, without thinking Dean placed a hand under Cas' chin an tilted his face upwards. Dean easily closed the distance left between their lips and kissed Cas gently. Cas melted into the kiss, quickly returning it sloppily and more roughly. Dean tangled a hand into Cas' hair and kissed him passionately. Dean smiled into Cas' lips and began to laugh. 

"Maybe I should play something for you, you know in person." Cas grunted in approval and kissed Dean again.

Cas loved music, all music. But most of all Cas loved the music Dean sang to him. It reminded him of when he could hear Dean's soul.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sample list of song that the boys included in their respective playlists.

Angel's mix-tape:

Eye of the tiger- Survivor  
Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi  
Cherry pie- Warrant  
Enter Sandman- Metallica  
Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard  
Bad Moon Rising- Creedance Clearwater Revival  
With or Without You- U2  
I Want To Know What Love Is- Forienger  
Back In Black- AC/DC  
Heat Of The Moment- Asia  
Paradise City- Guns N' Roses  
Born To be Wild- Steppenwolf  
All Along The Watchtower- Jimmy Hendrix  
Talk Dirty To Me- Poison  
Baba O'Riley- The Who  
House of The Rising Sun- Animals  
Wish U Were Here- Pink Floyd  
Don't You (Forget About Me)- Simple Minds  
Renegade- Styx  
All Out Of Love- REO Speedwagon  
Bad Company- Bad Company  
Suspicious Minds- Elvis Presley  
Hooked On A Feeling- Blue Swede

Carry On My Wayward Son- Kansas

Sam's go to playlist:

Free Bird- Lynyrd Skynyrd  
Part 1: Poet- Bastille  
Poison and Wine- The Civil Wars  
One Last Breath- Creed  
Devil in A Wishing Well- Five For Fighting  
Let It Go- James Bay  
Unwell- Matchbox 20  
Eet- Regina Spektor  
Creep- Radiohead  
Kitchen Sink- Twenty One Pilots  
Under The Bridge- Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
I found- Amber Run  
Hook- Blues Traveler  
Superman- 3 Doors Down  
Yellow- Coldplay  
Echo- Jason Walker  
Blackbird- Beatles  
Drops of Jupiter- Train  
Best Of You- Foo Fighters  
Your Body Is a Wonderland- John Mayer  
Sunday Morning- Maroon Five  
Follow Me- Uncle Cracker 

 

Angel mix-tape vol. 2

Simple man- Lynyrd Skynyrd  
Hey Jude- Beatles  
Like Real People Do- Hozier  
If God Made You- Five For Fighting   
Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory  
Knocking On Heaven's Door- Bob Dylan  
Heaven Can Wait- Meatloaf  
Calling All Angels- Train  
Stairway To Heaven- Led Zeppelin  
A Place That She Calls Home- William White  
I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
